Maurice LaMarche
Maurice LaMarche (born March 30, 1958) is an Emmy Award winning Canadian voice actor and former stand up comedian. He's known for voicing: Big Bob Pataki in Hey Arnold!, Dizzy Devil in Tiny Toon Adventures, Egon Spengler in The Real Ghostbusters, Kif Kroker in Futurama, Mr. Freeze in Batman: Arkham City, The Brain in Animaniacs and Pinky and the Brain and Verminous Skumm and Duke Nukem in Captain Planet and the Planeteers. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1998) - Additional Voices *Animaniacs (1993-1998) - Squit, The Brain, Announcer (ep82), Burps (ep16), Captain (ep32), Conductor (ep89), Doofy (ep83), Eli (ep28), Golfing Doctor (ep64), Hisskill, Howie Turn (ep66), Jack P. (ep5), Mel Gibson, Michelangelo, Miles Standish (ep46), Reporter (ep14), Santa (ep49), Spartacus (ep65), The Burper (ep31), William S. (ep79) *Avengers Assemble (2013-2014) - Victor Von Doom/Dr. Doom *Back at the Barnyard (2007-2011) - Albert Einstein (ep41), Captain (ep51), Crow#1 (ep17), Crow#2, Gruff Announcer (ep47), Jersey Cow#2/Igg, Max Fripplehoot (ep3), Network Announcer (ep47), Termite (ep47) *Batman: The Animated Series (1993) - Murphy (ep51) *Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures (1990) - Additional Voices *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) - Ambassador (ep61) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2003-2007) - Father, Ice Cream Man#5 (ep31), Male Computer (ep35), Mr. Frybingle (ep32), Train Conductor (ep25), Additional Voices *Dexter's Laboratory (1996-1998) - Alien (ep11), Dad (ep11), Dick McMan (ep11), Man (ep11), Ratman (ep11), Simion (ep3), Uncle (ep11), Washington (ep39) *Disney's 101 Dalmatians (1997) - Additional Voices *Disney's Bonkers (1993) - Additional Voices *Disney's Dave the Barbarian (2004) - Another Invisigoth (ep13), Ghost Artist (ep16), Hamwise (ep13), Lumpsack (ep16), The Oracle of 34th Street (ep13) *Disney's House of Mouse (2001-2003) - Mortimer Mouse, Basil (ep10), March Hare, Ratigan (ep10), Robin Hood (ep12), Scuttle, Weasel (ep12) *Disney's TaleSpin (1991) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Emperor's New School (2006-2008) - Gizo the Shuaka (ep11), Additional Voices *Disney's The Legend of Tarzan (2001) - Prison Guard (ep30), Prisoner (ep30), Ship Captain (ep30), Additional Voices *Disney's The Little Mermaid (1994) - Scuttle *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2013-2016) - Dad (ep77), Heilang, Lin Kuei (ep47), Lin Kuei#1 (ep44), Lin Kuei#2 (ep44) *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *Duck Dodgers (2003-2005) - Airport Robot (ep21), Guard#2 (ep12), K'chutka Sa'am, Masativo (ep21), Seaman (ep27) *Extreme Ghostbusters (1997) - Egon Spengler *Freakazoid! (1995-1997) - Captain "K" (ep11), Dan (ep12), Krimson Kvetch (ep3), Longhorn, Rathgar (ep4), The Brain *Generator Rex (2011) - Valve *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2013) - Victor Von Doom/Dr. Doom (ep13) *Johnny Bravo (1997-1999) - Agent Shlomo (ep10), Alphonse (ep8), Announcer (ep9), Announcer#1 (ep1), Fan#2 (ep15), Fly (ep1), Man#1 (ep9), Matador (ep3), Narrator (ep3), Narrator (ep8), Narrator (ep10), Speaker of the House (ep10), Squint Ringo (ep15), Tree Narrator (ep1), Willy (ep9), Worker (ep9) *Loonatics Unleashed (2006) - Ice Cream Vendor (ep15), Ophiuchus Sam (ep15), Pierre LePew (ep16) *My Gym Partner's a Monkey (2005-2008) - Mr. Cyrus Q. Hornbill, Mr. Maurice Bob Mandrill, Principal Poncherello W. Pixiefrog, Announcer (ep40), Announcer (ep43), Announcer (ep52), Apple's Belching (ep20), Bubble#2 (ep1), Bus Driver (ep53), Captain Corporate (ep45), Cheerleading Announcer (ep15), Dirtnut Driver (ep7), Driver (ep26), Film Narrator (ep5), Guy (ep33), Henry's Dad (ep42), John Lion (ep12), Lawyer (ep23), Limo Driver (ep6), Lion (ep14), Lion#1 (ep51), Man (ep32), Moth (ep27), Mr. Blowhole, Mr. Festoon (ep43), Mr. Lemons (ep35), Mr. Thornhill (ep16), Narrator (ep22), Old Joe (ep8), Principal Malaysian Palmgrass (ep44), Professor Owl (ep36), Reindeer Coach (ep16), Robo Frog (ep44), Robo Mandrill (ep44), Robo Wizard (ep44), Sasquatch (ep36), TV Announcer (ep17), TV Narrator (ep6), Tiny Skunk (ep36), Tommy (ep17), V.O. Guy (ep23), Waiter (ep40), Zoogoer (ep53) *Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero (2015) - Fredericks, Additional Voices *Pinky and the Brain (1995-1998) - The Brain, Squit (ep65) *Pound Puppies (2011-2012) - Agent Francois (ep25), Jean Luc Glaciare (ep18) *Rick and Morty (2013-2014) - Abradolph Lincler (ep11), Alien Operator#2 (ep4), Dog Accountant (ep2), Scary Teacher (ep2), Ship Captain (ep11) *Road Rovers (1997) - Radio Announcer (ep13), Russian President (ep12) *Sabrina's Secret Life (2003-2004) - Salem *Samurai Jack (2001) - Boss (ep12), Bouncer#2 (ep12) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-2012) - Announcer (ep23), Dad (ep6), Policeman (ep19), Professor Jantzen (ep19), Vincent Van Ghoul *Tak and the Power of Juju (2007) - Chief, Log Hermit (ep1) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2002-2006) - Goddard Digital Voice (ep3), Man (ep43), Reporter (ep32), Tee (ep32), Ticket Taker (ep43), Zix *The Legend of Korra (2012-2014) - Aiwei, Chef, Defense Attorney (ep9), Guard#2 (ep34), Tavern Owner (ep35), Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls (2004) - Biker (ep64), Cursing Monster (ep64), Policeman (ep64) *The Powerpuff Girls (2016) - Manboy (ep6) *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996-1997) - Arun (ep29), Deepak (ep29), Pasha the Peddler, The Keeper (ep45) *The Super Hero Squad Show (2010-2011) - Magneto/Erik Lensherr *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1995-1999) - Bingo Barker (ep6), Harry Follicle (ep11), Lojack (ep8), Pjerry Nelsson (ep33), Sam Spade (ep9), Yosemite Sam *Timon & Pumbaa (1999) - Additional Voices *Tiny Toon Adventures (1990-1992) - Dizzy Devil, Blueboy (ep67), Board Artist (ep85), Robin Killems (ep74), The Parum-Pum Man (ep98), Tim (ep84), Yosemite Sam *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1992) - Additional Voices *Totally Spies! (2001) - Professor John Pailey (ep3), WHOOP Volcanalogist (ep3) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2013) - Charles (ep33), Doombots (ep23), Man (ep33), Plymouth Rocker (ep33), Victor Von Doom/Dr. Doom *Where's Waldo? (1991) - Additional Voices *Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? (1995) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (2003) - Horace Badun *Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish (1999) - Squit, The Brain *Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas (2006) - Yosemite Sam *Balto II: Wolf Quest (2002) - Balto *Balto III: Wings of Change (2004) - Balto, Moose 1, Moose 2 *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1 (2012) - Dr. Willing *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2 (2013) - Anchor Tom *Big Top Scooby-Doo! (2012) - Archambault *Dead Space: Downfall (2008) - Bavaro, White *Disney's Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) - Additional Voices *Futurama: Bender's Big Score (2007) - Charles De Gaulle, Horrible Gelatinous Blob, Kif Kroker, Leroy, Morbo, Schlump *Futurama: Bender's Game (2008) - Walt, Calculon, Morbo *Futurama: Into the Wild Green Yonder (2009) - Calculon, Donbot, Kif Kroker, Lrrr, Morbo *Futurama: The Beast with a Billion Backs (2008) - Calculon, Destructor, Fishy Joseph Gilman, Harold Zoid, Hedonismbot, Horrible Gelatinous Blob, Kif Kroker, Lrrr, Morbo, Schlomo, SportsBot 5000 *Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run (2015) - Yosemite Sam *Mickey · Donald · Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) - The Beagle Boys, Additional Voices *Siegfried & Roy: Masters of the Impossible (1996) - Additional Voices *Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation (1992) - Dizzy Devil *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) - Spike, Alley Cat 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Bugs Bunny's Elephant Parade (1998) - Additional Voices *Bugs Bunny's Funky Monkeys (1998) - Additional Voices *Bugs Bunny's Silly Seals (1998) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) - Lost & Found Officer *Frozen (2013) - King of Arendelle *Sinbad: Beyond the Veil of Mists (2000) - Additional Voices *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) - Root Beer Tapper *Zootopia (2016) - Mr. Big 'Shorts' *Looney Tunes: Carrotblanca (1995) - Yosemite Sam *Looney Tunes: Hare and Loathing in Las Vegas (2004) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *A Flintstones Christmas Carol (1994) - Additional Voices *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (2008) - Father *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: Z.E.R.O. (2006) - Father *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Super Adventure (2013) - Mortimer Mouse *My Gym Partner's a Monkey: Animal School Musical (2008) - Mr. Cyrus Q. Hornbill, Mr. Maurice Bob Mandrill, Principal Poncherello W. Pixiefrog, Mr. Blowhole *Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights (1994) - Cyclops *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: The League of Villains (2005) - Zix *The Tiny Toons Spring Break Special (1994) - Dizzy Devil *Tiny Toons' Night Ghoulery (1995) - Dizzy Devil 'Web Animation' *DC Super Hero Girls (2015-2016) - Red Tornado *Meet the Millers (2012) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Pom Poko (2005) - Narrator Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Space Jam (1996) - Pepe Le Pew Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Disney The 7D: Mine Train (2015) - Grumpy 'Video Games' *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - Mr. Freeze/'Victor Fries', Calendar Man/Julian Day, Political Prisoner *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Mr. Freeze/Victor Fries *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Mr. Freeze/Victor Fries *Bugs Bunny & Taz: Time Busters (2000) - Yosemite Sam *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E. (2005) - Burly Candy Pirate, Father *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) - Additional Voices *Looney Tunes: Acme Arsenal (2007) - Foghorn Leghorn, Yosemite Sam *Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) - Pepe Le Pew, Yosemite Sam *Looney Tunes: Space Race (2000) - Yosemite Sam *Looney Tunes Racing (2000) - Yosemite Sam *Open Season (2006) - Boswell, Duck *Sheep, Dog 'n' Wolf (2001) - Yosemite Sam *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Additional Voices *Star Trek: Starfleet Command: Orion Pirates (2001) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - General Var Suthra, Kel'eth Ur *Tak and the Guardians of Gross (2008) - Chief *Taz: W.A.N.T.E.D. (2002) - Yosemite Sam *Xiaolin Showdown (2006) - Master Fung Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (111) *Years active on this wiki: 1990-2016. Category:Canadian Voice Actors